


ocean sea eyes

by souzu



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drabble, Human Yangyang, Implied Character Death, Kisses, M/M, Sexual Tension, Siren Chenle, Sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souzu/pseuds/souzu
Summary: "Are you sure you're a siren?" YangYang questions, raising an eyebrow.The siren scrunches up his face. "What? Do you want to die?"
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	ocean sea eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [ S. ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaejaesus) for the prompt! I love you huehue

"So when you sing, I'll die?"

The siren looks up at him with a judgemental look on his face. "I mean," he sputters out. "You're not wrong but..." 

"But?"

"It's not that your heart will just stop just like that," the siren says, clicking his fingers. "You're just gonna be all hypnotised and weird and I'll drag you underwater and eat you or whatever sirens do."

YangYang fights the urge to kneel down at the edge of the water. "So why aren't you singing?" he asks. He rests his hand on the pocket knife that's tucked firmly in his back pocket. He's not going to take any chances, despite the siren being seemingly nice. Though on second thought, he's probably already making himself vulnerable by speaking to him.

The one and only step to remember when you have to kill something; don't talk to them or else they'll become more 'human' in your eyes. It's human nature to care for those that belong in the same group. If you talk to them, you grow sympathy for them. It's just how humans work.

But this siren isn't human.

YangYang didn't come here to play around with this siren, he didn't hike for three days while his friends back home questioned his life decisions to ultimately have him drown to death. This siren may just be playing with him, YangYang had promised himself that he'd be on guard for the duration he's near the siren.

After a moment of silence, the siren sing-songs. "I'm Chenle, by the way."

YangYang shoots him a look, still backed up into the huge rock. He's not sure if sirens have legs or a tail, but he's not going to take any chances.

"Why are you giving me your name?" he snaps, eyes narrowing.

The siren shrugs. "So you can tell me yours? It gets a bit lonely around here."

YangYang scoffs. This siren isn't like the sirens he's heard from the fishermen's stories. _Those_ sirens were the ones YangYang wanted to find, not _this_ lonely siren who might not even put up a fight if he cut his tail off.

"Are you sure you're a siren?" YangYang questions, raising an eyebrow. "For one, sirens normally try to stay clear from us humans. You just swam up and started talking to me. You sure you're not just a merman who has some kinda weird siren fetish?"

The siren scrunches up his face. "What? Do you _want_ to die? I'm literally giving you the chance to walk away and not drown because you're _cute_. Do you know how many people have begged for me to let them go? And you're out here just wanting me to drag you down?!"

The siren splashes a handful of water at YangYang. It barely reaches him, however, as he's sitting quite far away from the body of water. "What are you doing?" YangYang asks, taking out a small notebook from his bag. 

"Playing with you?" It comes out more like a question than an answer. Silence. "What are you writing?"

YangYang stares at the empty page in front of him. He's not writing _anything_ . He doesn't _want_ to write anything. In fact, he just wants to talk to the siren more, despite fully knowing that he's dangerous.

"You're not going to kill me?" YangYang cocks his head to the side, eyes fully trained on the siren.

The siren lets out a heavy sigh. "Fine, since you want to be killed so badly."

YangYang's eyes grow wide. "Wait, I didn't mean-" 

Shit. Shit. Shit. He didn't mean for the siren to do this. He had thought the siren was playing with him, and that he'd let him off because he was _cute_. Turns out it isn't the case, and all sirens are the same. YangYang may have just risked his life to discover this already known finding.

He hurriedly picks up his lone back off the floor before his entire body is engulfed in warmness. The voice wraps itself around him and pulls his legs towards the body of water where _Chenle_ awaits for him. His voice is warm, nice, pretty. No, it's none of those things. YangYang knows why sirens are considered dangerous now, once you've been pulled in, you're gone. Chenle's vocal tone sends shivers down his whole body, the hair on his arms standing up by the next note, again and again.

The tune, why is it so familiar? Where has he heard such a tune before? Why does he recognize it? Who used to hum it to him every night before he walked through the front gates of his home. The face is a blur, YangYang can't see. Who, where, why, when. And how does this siren know the song? 

It's beautiful. It pulls him in.

Then it comes crashing down. Suddenly his head hurts, his heart burns. He wants to do nothing but to jump into that pool of water in front of him and allow Chenle to just take him away, to drown him. He fights against it, or at least, _tries to_. But the tune takes over him and his body isn't his anymore. His legs move on its own, his vision is a blur, he can't think straight anymore. Left and right are no longer words he can differentiate from each other anymore. 

He's a puppet. He's become a siren's puppet.

Down, down, down. Down into the body of water. End it, end it. End the pain. 

His shoes are wet and he notices he's ankle-deep into the water now. He sees Chenle smiling on the other side, the _deeper_ side of the pool of water.

He's so pretty, and he sings so nicely. YangYang keeps walking, deeper and deeper and closer and closer to where Chenle is waiting for him. As he walks closer to Chenle, he notices details that was hard for him to see when he's sitting on the complete opposite side of the cove. 

He has a strong jawline, which contrasts his soft looking face. His cheeks look like those mochi that YangYang's brother bought from Japan once. He really liked them, they were really sweet. His hair looks so _dry_ , which is weird since Chenle lives underwater, doesn't he? Why is his hair dry? Or has he been waiting for YangYang this whole time? Did he know he was coming?

Thoughts spiral around in YangYang's head. ' _Get it together_ ,' he thinks, but he doesn't. He's fixated on the fact that Chenle had cupped his cheeks, pulling his face close to his. 

His smile lights up the darkened cove around him. 

"God, you're so cute," Chenle whispers to him, eyes trained on his lips. "You should have taken the chance to leave when I let you."

YangYang forces his mouth to move. "You can still let me go," he breathes out. "Please, I don't want to die."

Chenle places a gentle kiss on his jaw. "I told you," he says in a hushed tone, into his ear. "I told thousands of people begged me to let them go, but you just wouldn't listen would you?"

Chenle's grip on him is so light and soft that YangYang feels as if he would melt if Chenle let go.

"It's so lonely here," Chenle says with a frown. "I just want a friend, but everyone only ever wants me as their decoration in their room to show off to their friends."

Chenle lets go of him and YangYang frowns at the absence of Chenle's warm fingertips. Chenle's arm snakes its way around YangYang's waist, pulling YangYang deeper into the body of water until he can no longer touch the floor. 

"You're on the cuter side compared to the rest of my victims," Chenle chuckles beside him, placing another kiss on the tip of his upper ear. "Why did you have to ignore me? If you didn't we may have become friends."

"We can still become friends," YangYang mumbles quietly, too lost in his thoughts. He clings onto Chenle to keep himself afloat as Chenle continues to pull him in deeper. Chenle smells like salt water, it's nice.

"It's a pity that I can't reverse the affects of my voice," Chenle sighs wistfully. "I would most definitely reverse it for you. Too bad you didn't want to believe me when I said I was a siren." 

The water reaches up to YangYang's chin now, and he can barely keep himself afloat. But for some reason, he tells himself that it's fine. Chenle wouldn't let him go, not when he looks at YangYang like he's in love.

"You won't let me go," he says, voice barely above a whisper.

Chenle sends him an innocent smile. "You're strangely confident in that."

"I know you won't, you're in love with me." 

Chenle narrows his eyes and YangYang has no idea what he's saying anymore. There is no more brain to mouth filter, anything he's thinking he'll say out loud. Even when it makes absolutely no sense.

Chenle laughs and YangYang is certain that he heard angels sing. 

"I _am_ in love with you," Chenle confirms, pulling his face closer to his. YangYang can feel his breath fan over his lips. "So why didn't you heed my warnings."

YangYang's eyes trailed to Chenle's lips and without thinking, he softly smashes his lips on his. Chenle tastes like the sea salt chocolates his friend had bought him to make sure he had enough sugar in his system. Now thinking about it, he probably has some in his bag that's on the rock he was sitting on moments ago.

"I want to draw you," YangYang heavily breathes once they break apart. 

Chenle raises his eyebrows. "You draw?"

YangYang leans in again, fingers tangling Chenle's lightly blonde hair as he pushes Chenle into the kiss. "I'm an artist," he mumbles into the kiss. "I wanted to draw a siren."

Chenle lightly chuckles, placing their foreheads together. "Why didn't you say so? I would have let you draw me."

"I don't know, " YangYang confesses. "I don't know. I still want to draw you. Please, let me go."

Chenle's face hardens. "Of course, you only want to live."

YangYang holds tightly onto Chenle's arm that he's certain that he drew blood. "No!" he denies. "I love you, I would do anything to be with you." 

He has trouble keeping his face above the water now. He treads the water when Chenle let's go of him. 

"Darling," Chenle coos. "That's not you talking, that's my song."

_Song? What song? He loves Chenle, when has a song ever been a part of this?_

"A song?" YangYang asks. "Chenle, what do you mean? We can make this work, somehow. Please, let me go." 

He's losing it. YangYang feels like he's about to go insane. His instinct is telling him to get out while he still can, but YangYang doesn't listen. He doesn't want to leave Chenle behind. The only one who loves him, the only one who shows him what love _is._

' _He's dangerous,'_ a small voice in his head tells him, and how badly YangYang wants to scream at it to shut up. Chenle isn't dangerous, he isn't. He doesn't hit him, he doesn't laugh at him, doesn't judge him. He _loves_ him.

His eyes are clouded, and he feels a pair of hands land on his shoulders.

"Chenle?" 

"I'm not going to lie, you almost had me," Chenle mutters. "I almost forgot you were under my spell. But once you begged for me to let you live, I remembered. A human's first instinct is always to live. But that's what will ultimately kill you here." 

"Chenle, I don't want to die," YangYang cries. "Please, please I'll do anything you ask me to do."

"I don't even know your name," Chenle muses as he wraps his arms around his neck and buries his chin into YangYang's shoulder. "How can you love me when I don't even know your name?"

"YangYang," he answers immediately. "My name is YangYang. Liu YangYang."

"Such a pretty name." Chenle's soothing voice relaxes him. "Liu YangYang, can I sing a song for you."

_'No!'_ he wants to scream, but he doesn't know why. Instead, he intertwines his fingers with Chenle.

"Sing for me," he whispers, staring into Chenle's ocean-green eyes. "Let me hear your voice."

Chenle places a few kisses on YangYang's fingers. "I knew it was the song talking, not you. You would never say that, humans would never," he says with a tint of sadness on his voice. "But your wish is my command."

He places another kiss on YangYang's shoulder blade, before singing the tune to a song YangYang knows too well.

_'Oh, that's right.'_ YangYang thinks as Chenle pushes him down into the water. He tried to return back to the surface once he ran out of oxygen and water filled his lungs, but Chenle held tightly onto him. He can't, neither does he want to move. 

Chenle, Chenle, Chenle.

It doesn't hurt anymore. His lungs no longer burn. Chenle's voice rings through his head in complete clarity. Still as beautiful as it sounded the first time he heard it. YangYang's vision blurs and the last thing he sees is Chenle lightly pecking his nose, before everything starts to burn and the world around him vanishes. 

' _Chenle is a siren.'_

Only it's a second too late.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it this far, I'm sending lots of love your way! I was kinda sad with the amount of chenyang fics here so I decided to write my own. Again, thank you S. for spriting with me and giving me the prompt for this fic. This is the result from me sprinting for about an hour haha. Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> [ twt ](https://twitter.com/souzun)  
> [ cc ](https://curiouscat.qa/souzu)


End file.
